


Crimson Nights

by Vanas



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Oral Sex Fantasy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Thomas Sharpe Lives
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanas/pseuds/Vanas
Summary: Alan erstarrte. Er ließ die Uhr in seine Tasche gleiten, ohne sich zu umzuwenden.Als er es doch tat, hatte Sir Thomas Sharpe die Augen offen.Eines weiß und klar, das andere blutig rot."Edith ist nicht hier", sagte Alan laut.Die trivialste Fic mit dem trivialsten Titel.





	1. Chapter 1

_Thomas Sharpe atmete._

_Es funktionierte nicht so, wie gewohnt, aber in seine Lungen kam Luft. Er fühlte, dass sich seine Brust hob und senkte. Er probierte es noch einmal._

_Ein feuchtes, rasselndes Geräusch ließ sich hören. Das Feuchte drang in seinen Mund, er hustete, öffnete unwillkürlich die Augen._

_Er war nicht tot._

_Sogar beim Sterben war er ein Versager._

 ***

Alan McMichael setzte sich auf und lauschte ins Halbdunkel. Einen Moment lang orientierte er sich, spürte den dumpfen Schmerz in seiner Seite und unter dem Arm. Aber es war nicht der Schmerz, der ihn geweckt hatte. Da war ein Geräusch im Zimmer gewesen, und er hatte es sich nicht eingebildet: Thomas Sharpe hatte sich bewegt. Alan spähte hinüber zu der Gestalt auf dem schmalen Bett. Sharpe lag wieder still, aber sein Atem klang stärker und regelmäßiger als zuletzt. _Erstaunlich, wenn man sich vorstellte, dass ihm Lucille ihren Brieföffner geradewegs in die Kieferhöhle gerammt hatte_. Alan stützte sich auf den Armlehnen des Stuhles ab und erhob sich vorsichtig. Die Wunde in seiner Seite begann irritiert zu pochen, als er sich über Sharpe beugte und das geisterhaft bleiche Gesicht des Mannes betrachtete. Er empfand eine gewisse Genugtuung, dass ihm Thomas Sharpe nicht unter den Händen weggestorben war, aber es war ihm bewusst, dass er Edith wahrheitsgemäß berichten musste, in welchem Zustand Sir Thomas war. _Ein toter Sharpe hätte die Sache für alle Beteiligten einfacher gemacht_. Alan dachte an Ediths besorgten Gesichtsausdruck, als sie ihn darum gebeten hatte, die Nacht an Sharpes Seite zu verbringen. "Es ist mein _Ehemann_ , Alan." Er hatte es vorgezogen, nicht darauf zu antworten.

Alan trat ans Fenster und schob den Vorhang auf. Draußen war es stockfinster, Schnee trieb in dichten Flocken über die alte Poststraße. Der Winter hatte Cumberland fest im Griff. Er zog seine Taschenuhr aus der Rocktasche: fünf Uhr vierzig. Es hätte ebenso gut Mitternacht sein können.

"Edith."

Alan erstarrte. Er ließ die Uhr in seine Tasche gleiten, ohne sich zu umzuwenden.

Als er es doch tat, hatte Sir Thomas Sharpe die Augen offen. _Eines weiß und klar, das andere blutig rot._

"Edith ist nicht hier", sagte Alan laut. Ein Schauer kroch seinen Rücken hinunter.

"Doctor – McMichael?"

Alan schwieg. Sharpes Hand glitt über die Decke, die Alan über ihn gebreitet hatte. Viel mehr hatte er nicht für Sharpe tun können – wenn das Wetter besser wurde, würde er versuchen, einen Spezialisten heranzuziehen. _Jemanden, der mit Gesichtsbrüchen vertraut war._

Sharpes blasse Finger tasteten über seine Brust. Nach der Bandage, mit der Alan ihn verbunden hatte. "Ich muss –" Die Hand krallte sich in den Stoff der Bandage. " _Helfen Sie mir_ –" An der Schulter gelang es ihm, den Stoff zu fassen, die Bandage riss auf und Blut quoll aus der frisch versorgten Wunde.

"Sir Thomas, um Gottes Willen." Alan packte Sharpes Handgelenk und zwang seinen Arm zur Seite. "Sir Thomas!"

Sharpe wehrte sich, aber er war zu schwach, sich gegen Alan durchzusetzen. Seine Lider glitten zu, seine Lippen bewegten sich stumm. Dann lag er wieder reglos, und wisperte: "Ich kann nicht leben. Lassen Sie mich sterben."

Alan ließ Sharpes Handgelenk los und starrte mit morbider Faszination auf dessen Wangenknochen, der sich mit jedem Wort entlang einer unsichtbaren Bruchlinie verschob.

"Ich bin ein Mörder. Ich bin ein Monster. _Helfen Sie mir._ "

Die asymmetrische Bewegung in Sharpes Gesicht machte Alan schwindlig. Er streckte die Hand aus und fasste Sharpe unter dem Kinn, mit Mittel- und Ringfinger. Gerade so viel Berührung, wie nötig war, um seinen Kopf zu fixieren. "Hören Sie auf zu reden und halten Sie still. Wenn Sie so weitermachen, kann Sie der beste Arzt nicht mehr zusammenflicken."

"Doctor." Sharpes unheimlicher Blick war wieder da, gerade auf Alan gerichtet. " _Bitte_."

"Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, Sie sollen schweigen. In Ihrem eigenen Interesse."

Zu seiner Verwunderung gehorchte ihm Sharpe. Alan fühlte, wie das Blut in seiner Halsschlagader pochte. _Regelmäßig, erschreckend lebendig_. Er dachte an Edith und zwang sich zur Sachlichkeit. "Was ist mit Ihrem Auge, Sir Thomas? Können Sie mich deutlich sehen? Ein Nicken genügt."

Sharpe nickte fast unmerklich. Alan zog seine Hand zurück. "Schmerzen? Im Auge?"

Sharpe bewegte den Kopf hin und her.

"Gut. Sehr gut." Offenbar war der Stichkanal zu weit von der Augenhöhle entfernt, um ernstlichen Schaden anzurichten. Alan zeigte auf Sharpes Brust. "Diese Wunden sind nicht sehr tief", sagte er, "auch wenn ich mir vorstellen kann, dass sie nicht angenehm sind. Morgen kommt eine Lieferung mit Laudanum aus der Apotheke in Blackwell. Da haben wir alle etwas davon."

"Ich wollte das nicht", wisperte Sharpe. "Nichts von alledem."

Alan spürte, wie seine eigene Verletzung dumpf zu pochen begann. Er ignorierte es. "Wollen Sie etwas trinken?", fragte er. "Wasser?"

Sharpe schüttelte den Kopf.

Alan erhob sich und zog den Stuhl, auf dem er die Nacht verbracht hatte, an die Bettkante heran. Als er sich vorsichtig setzte, schloss Sharpe die Augen.

"Ich habe nach London telegraphieren lassen", sagte Alan. "An einen Spezialisten für Gesichtsverletzungen. Edith hat darauf bestanden."

" _Edith_?"

"Ja, Edith." Gott, warum hatte Sharpe nicht den Anstand besessen, zu verbluten? Er sah ohnehin aus, als wäre er schon tot.

"Es geht ihr gut, den Umständen entsprechend. Die Frau des Postmeisters kümmert sich um sie, soweit es möglich ist." Er betrachtete Sharpes totenblasses Gesicht, die klaffende Wunde in seiner Wange. Alan hatte davon abgesehen, sie zu verbinden, um keinen unnötigen Druck auf den Knochen auszuüben. "Ich hätte Edith so schnell wie möglich von hier weggebracht, aber sie hat sich geweigert. Sie wollte Sie nicht zurücklassen, Sir Thomas. Sie nennt Sie noch immer ihren _Ehemann_. Aber Sie wissen ja selbst am besten, dass diese Eheschließung nur Makulatur gewesen ist." Alan unterbrach sich, aber er hatte genug von der Charade. _Sir Thomas Sharpe, Baronet_. Der Mann war ein Krimineller der gefährlichsten Sorte, Ediths Vater hatte ihn von Anfang an durchschaut. "Ihre wievielte Ehe war das, die dritte? Die vierte? Wieviele Frauen haben Sie auf dem Gewissen? Verstehen Sie mich richtig, ich bin Arzt. Wenn es in meiner Macht steht, ein Leben zu retten, dann werde ich das tun. Ganz gleich, wer oder was Sie sind. Aber es kommt der Tag, an dem – "

Alan hielt inne. Sharpes Atemzüge hatten sich verändert. Er war eingeschlafen.

_Gott, war der Kerl schön._

***

 Edith strich mit einer Hand über die Polsterung der kleinen Sitzbank am Fußende des Doppelbetts.

_Genau hier hatte Thomas gesessen._

Es war dasselbe Zimmer. Dieselben schmalen Fenster, dieselben abgewetzten Teppiche. Dasselbe Bett, in dem sie mit Thomas die glücklichste Nacht ihres Lebens verbracht hatte. Zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

Sie dachte daran, wie er an eben dieser Stelle gesessen und in ihrem Manuskript gelesen hatte. Wie wichtig es ihr gewesen war, dass er ihre Geschichte mochte! Wie wunderbar es sich angefühlt hatte, von ihm verstanden zu werden - er hatte jedes Wort in ihrer Geschichte nachvollziehen können, ohne dass sie ihm alles erklären oder etwas entschuldigen musste, er hatte es einfach so verstanden.

_Schau nicht in die Vergangenheit. Ich bin hier._

Sein spitzbübisches Lächeln, als er ihre Röcke hochgeschoben hatte und eine Spur von zärtlichen, verspielten Küssen auf ihrem Bein hinterlassen hatte, leicht wie das Flattern eines Schmetterlings. Der sündige, unerhörte Genuss, seine Zunge an ihrer intimsten Stelle zu spüren. Das Erwachen einer Leidenschaft, die sie nie gekannt hatte, die ein verzehrendes Feuer in ihr entzündete – Wärme, _endlich_ Wärme nach diesen endlosen Tagen in Schnee und Kälte. Und dann seine Lippen auf ihren, so süß, so ohne jede Bitterkeit. Als wüsste er nichts von sich selbst, als wäre die zärtliche Unschuld sein wahres Wesen und alles andere eine schreckliche Larve.

Sie waren so glücklich gewesen in diesem Zimmer. Vor wenigen Wochen, aber doch in einem anderen Leben.

Edith schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass Thomas hier und jetzt nur durch eine Wand von ihr getrennt war – und durch die entsetzliche Wahrheit, die sich so unerwartet enthüllt hatte. _Pamela – Margaret – Enola_. Und sie selbst: die nächste auf der Liste. Spielte es denn eine Rolle, dass Lucilles Gift die Frauen getötet hatte? Hatte nicht Thomas das Geld bereitwillig angenommen, um seine unselige Maschine zu finanzieren? Auch wenn er auf Ediths Geld am Ende verzichtet hatte?

 _Aus Liebe_ , sagte ihr eine winzige Stimme. Weil dieser Mörder – dieses Monster – sie liebte.

_Aber er hatte nicht sie allein geliebt._

Ediths Magen krampfte sich zusammen. War Alan überhaupt klar, wie das Verhältnis zwischen Thomas und seiner Schwester beschaffen gewesen war? Ach, Alan - der liebe, treue, mutige Doctor McMichael, der sich in diesen Hexenkessel gewagt hatte, um sie herauszuholen. _Der einzige Freund, den sie noch hatte_.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

"Ja, bitte?"

"Ich bringe Ihnen etwas zu essen, Lady Sharpe." Mrs. Wilkes drückte mit dem Ellbogen die Tür auf. In der Hand hielt sie eine irdene Schüssel.

"Warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen." Edith wollte aufstehen, aber die Postmeistersfrau fuhr ihr resolut über den Mund. "Sie bleiben schön sitzen, mit Ihrem armen wehen Fuß! Das wäre ja unerhört. Hier, ich rücke Ihnen das Tischchen zurecht."

Sie platzierte die Schüssel vor Edith und hob den Deckel. Duftender Dampf stieg auf. "Ist nur Pie, wie wir sie hier in der Gegend machen, aber gut und heiß."

"Danke", sagte Edith. "Vielen, vielen Dank." Sie war nicht sicher, warum ihr plötzlich Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

"Schon gut, Kindchen", sagte die Postmeistersfrau. "Jetzt essen Sie erst einmal tüchtig. Bei dieser Kälte braucht man Kraft."

 

Edith schaffte die halbe Pie und fühlte sich tatsächlich etwas besser, nachdem sie sich gestärkt hatte. Als Alan hereinkam, lächelte sie ihn an.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde", sagte sie. "Du bist mein Fels in der Brandung. Der einzig vernünftige Mensch in diesem Wahnsinn."

Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem wehmütigen Lächeln. "Ich bin vollkommen erschöpft, Edith, ich habe kaum ein Auge zugemacht letzte Nacht. Aber ich habe gute Neuigkeiten für dich. Sir Thomas geht es besser als erwartet. Ja, wirklich. Er war wach und ansprechbar."

"Ansprechbar!" Ediths Herz klopfte plötzlich bis zum Hals. Sie wollte mit Thomas sprechen, sofort. Sie musste mit ihm sprechen, so lange, bis sie alles – _alles_ – über ihn wusste. Bis sie endlich alles verstand. _So wie er sie verstanden hatte_.

"Nicht jetzt", sagte Alan. "Nicht heute und nicht morgen."

"Aber warum denn nicht?"

Alan sah sie an. "Du würdest dich erschrecken", sagte er.

"Ich erschrecke nicht so leicht, Alan."

Er setzte sich neben sie auf das schmale Sofa. Aus der Nähe konnte sie sehen, dass seine Augen tief umschattet waren. "Du siehst ja wirklich todmüde aus", sagte sie leise.

"Sag ich doch."

Sie legte den Kopf zur Seite und genoss es, sich an Alan zu lehnen. "Wollen wir schlafen gehen? Oder isst du vorher die Shepherd's Pie auf?"

Er warf einen zögernden Blick auf die Schüssel. "Ist sie denn noch warm?"

"Fast", sagte Edith.

***

Edith lag neben ihm, ihr langes Haar wie ein seidiger Schleier. Sie schlief so friedlich, getrennt durch eine Grenze, die er vielleicht hätte übertreten dürfen – aber er wagte es nicht, daran zu denken. Er hatte es nie gewagt, mehr als ein Freund zu sein – und jetzt, von allen Zeitpunkten, war vielleicht der schlechteste für Experimente.

Alan tastete nach seinem Rauchzeug auf dem Nachtischchen.

"Alan?" Er spürte, wie sich ihr Körper neben ihm regte. "Was ist denn los?"

"Nichts, Edith, alles in Ordnung. Ich kann nur schlecht schlafen. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich gehe ein paar Schritte vors Haus."

Er schlüpfte in seine Schuhe, zog den Mantel über und drückte leise hinter sich die Türe zu.

Dann riss er an der Hauswand ein Streichholz an und entzündete seine Pfeife.

_Der einzig vernünftige Mensch._

Er hatte gehofft, der vertraute Geschmack des Tabaks würde ihn beruhigen, aber seine Gedanken kamen nicht zur Ruhe.

Edith brauchte ihn. Sie brauchte seine Ruhe, seinen Verstand, seine Vernunft. Sie musste ihm vertrauen können. Auf seine _Freundschaft_ vertrauen können.

Sie war nicht schuld an seiner Verwirrung.

Schneeflöckchen rieselten auf sein unbedecktes Haar, aber er spürte sie nicht.

Der _vernünftige_ Doctor McMichael.

Er atmete die kalte Luft ein und schob eine Hand unter den Mantel, wo sich eine dicke Bandage um seinen Leib wand. Wenn er die Stelle berührte, wo Sharpes Dolch ihn getroffen hatte – die Stelle, die er selbst ausgewählt hatte – durchflutete ihn ein scharfer Schmerz. Ein heißer, _unvernünftiger_ Schmerz, der seine Nerven in Flammen setzte. Ein Schmerz an der Grenze zur Lust. Einen Moment lang fantasierte er anstelle des Dolches etwas ganz anderes.

"Ich bin Arzt", flüsterte er in die menschenleere Dunkelheit. "Ich sage Ihnen, wo ich es will."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noch immer einiges an Exposition, aber immerhin schon ein bisschen Smut. So gut wie.

_Geister sind real_.

Aber das hier war etwas anderes, Edith hatte nie zuvor einen Lebenden gesehen, der sie so stark an einen Geist denken ließ: fast schon eine Grenzüberschreitung zwischen dem Diesseits und dem Jenseits. Alan McMichael hatte nicht übertrieben, Thomas sah aus wie tot. Die furchtbare Wunde unter seinem Auge… Edith betrachtete ihn mit einer Mischung aus Grauen und Zärtlichkeit. Hätte sie nicht befürchtet, ihm Schmerz zuzufügen, sie hätte sich neben ihn in das schmale Bett gedrückt und beide Arme um ihn gelegt. Er sah so _erfroren_ aus.

Sie lehnte mit der Schulter am Türstock, um ihren schmerzenden Knöchel zu entlasten. Das Zimmer zu betreten, wagte sie nicht – ein unbestimmtes Gefühl hielt sie davon ab. Vielleicht war es die Befürchtung, von Neuem in Thomas' Bannkreis zu geraten. _Als könnte sie sich je von ihm lösen._

"Alan sagt, du hättest nicht nach ihr gefragt." Edith atmete tief ein. "Kein einziges Mal. Nicht durch Worte, nicht durch Zeichen. Aber du willst doch wissen, was mit Lucille geschehen ist."

Sie erwartete keine Antwort von Sharpe, es war ihr egal, ob er wach war oder schlief. Seine Lider waren geschlossen, aber sie bewegten sich, als läge er in einem unruhigen Traum. "Ich habe sie getötet, Thomas. _Ich_. Lucille ist so tot, wie je etwas auf dieser Erde war."

Ihr graute nicht vor sich selbst, als sie es sagte. Sie dachte nur an ihren lieben Vater, und an die toten Frauen. Und an Thomas – ein missbrauchtes Kind, das schon lange keines mehr war. Ein wilder Besitzanspruch regte sich in ihr, aber sie sagte nicht, was ihr auf den Lippen brannte: _Jetzt sind wir frei_.

Thomas' Atem zitterte. "Edith", wisperte er.

"Ich muss gehen", stieß sie hervor. Sie schob sich rückwärts durch die Türöffnung, drückte die Tür fest zu und presste sich einen Augenblick lang gegen das dunkle Holz. "Ich kann nicht", murmelte sie zu sich selbst, "noch nicht. Noch nicht."

***

"Dr McMichael?"

Es war Wilkes, der Postmeister. Alan blickte von den Papieren auf, die er vor sich auf dem Bett sortiert hatte, und tauschte einen Blick mit Edith, die auf dem kleinen Sofa saß und las. Dann erhob er sich mit einem Seufzen und ging zur Tür.

Wilkes blieb respektvoll auf dem Gang stehen. "Der Friedensrichter aus Carlisle ist da", sagte er in gedämpftem Ton. "Ich habe in meinem Büro für ihn Platz gemacht, damit Sie sich ungestört unterhalten können."

Alan nickte. "Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. Wilkes. Ich hoffe, dass wir diese Angelegenheit so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen können, damit wir Sie nicht weiter in Ihrer Arbeit beeinträchtigen."

Wilkes winkte ab. "Aber ich bitte Sie, Doctor. Es sind nun einmal besondere Umstände, der ganze Ort ist in Aufruhr wegen der Sache in Allerdale Hall. Andererseits sind noch nie so viele Briefe aufgegeben worden wie gerade jetzt. Wir sind hier im Auge des Sturms, wenn ich so sagen darf."

"So etwas hab ich befürchtet.“ Alan unterbrach sich. Es hatte keinen Sinn, seine Sorgen mit diesem schlichten, wenn auch wohlmeinenden Mann zu teilen. Die Verantwortung dafür, die Situation irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu bringen, lag ganz allein bei ihm. _Für Edith._ "Lady Sharpe benötigt noch einen Augenblick, um sich fertig zu machen“, sagte er. „Würden Sie dem Richter übermitteln, dass wir in Kürze bei ihm sind?"

***

Wilbur Hampton, _Justice of the Peace_ des County Carlisle, thronte hinter dem kleinen Schreibtisch des Postmeisters und musterte das Pärchen auf den Stühlen vor ihm. Edith bemerkte mit einer gewissen Irritation, dass sich die Aufmerksamkeit des Richters vorrangig auf Alan zu richten schien. Auch wenn das seine Vorteile hatte, fühlte sie sich dennoch unter ihrem Wert geschlagen, wie so oft in diesem konservativen Land.

"Und Sie, Sir", sagte der Richter schließlich zu Alan, "vertreten hier die Angelegenheiten von Lady Sharpe?"

"In der Tat, Justice Hampton. Alan McMichael, ich bin Arzt. Wie Sie aus meinen Papieren sehen können aus Buffalo, in den Vereinigten Staaten. Ich war viele Jahre lang der Hausarzt der Familie Cushing. In dieser Funktion hat mich Lady Sharpe gebeten, sie in Allerdale Hall aufzusuchen."

"Doctor McMichael ist in erster Linie ein alter Freund der Familie", sagte Edith. Alan bemerkte die leichte Schärfe in ihrem Ton. "Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, meine Interessen alleine zu vertreten. Nichtsdestotrotz ist es eine glückliche Fügung, Alan in dieser furchtbaren Situation an meiner Seite zu wissen."

Der Friedensrichter blickte hilfesuchend von Edith zu Alan und, als Alan nicht reagierte, wieder zurück zu Edith. "Aber selbstverständlich, Lady Sharpe. Ich möchte lediglich die Umstände des Todes von Lady Lucille aufklären, zumal es nach ihrem Tod um nicht unbeträchtliche Vermögenswerte gehen dürfte."

 _Das war doch wirklich die Höhe_. Edith richtete sich auf. "Falls es Ihnen entgangen sein sollte, Justice Hampton, mein Ehemann ist noch am Leben. Wenn es Erbansprüche gibt, so gehen diese ausschließlich an Sir Thomas."

"Wie wir Amerikaner sagen würden: Die Sharpes sind pleite“, warf Alan ein. „Und was den Grundbesitz betrifft -" Er spürte Ediths Blick und verstummte.

Sie hob ihre Stimme. "Meine einzige Sorge ist es, die weitere medizinische Versorgung meines Gemahls sicherzustellen. Koste es, was es wolle.“

Jetzt hatten sie den Friedensrichter endgültig aus dem Konzept gebracht, Edith fühlte sich fast ein wenig schuldig. Wenn sie nur Alan nicht brüskiert hatte - Aber als sie sich ihm zuwandte, sah sie, dass Alan lächelte.

„Wenn Sie erlauben, Justice Hampton“, sagte er, „würde ich gerne zu Protokoll geben, was ich an diesem tragischen Abend miterleben musste.“

Der Richter wirkte erleichtert. Er fummelte zwischen seinen Akten und zog ein leeres Blatt hervor. „Wie Sie sehen“, sagte er entschuldigend, „muss ich die Schreibarbeit selbst erledigen. Wenn Sie mir also in kurzen Worten beschreiben würden, wie es zu dem bedauerlichen Unfall kam?“ Er tauchte die Schreibfeder ins Tintenfass und sah Alan erwartungsvoll an.

Alan berührte Ediths Unterarm und nickte ihr ermutigend zu, als wolle er sich im Voraus für die unvermeidliche Grausamkeit der folgenden Erzählung entschuldigen. Die Geste war abgesprochen und vollkommen verlogen, aber Edith war beeindruckt davon, wie glaubhaft Alans Schauspielerei wirkte.

„Als ich Lady Lucille fand, neben der Lehmförderanlage, war das Unglück bereits geschehen. Augenscheinlich hatte sich ihr langes Haar in einem der Zahnräder verfangen und -“ er zögerte kunstvoll - „nun, der Zusammenprall mit einem der eisernen Bauteile hatte eine tödliche Kopfverletzung verursacht. Ich konnte nichts mehr für sie tun.“

Der Richter nickte, während er sich Notizen machte. „An diesem Punkt traf auch eine Gruppe von Dorfbewohnern auf dem Gelände ein, ist das richtig?“

„Das ist richtig, ja. Die Männer waren in Sorge, dass ich mich im Schneesturm verirrt haben könnte.“

Der Richter blickte auf. „Und der Grund, dass sich Lady Sharpe in ihrem – pardon – _Unterkleid_ bei solchem Wetter nachts vor dem Haus befand, liegt in einer schwerwiegenden geistigen Verwirrung?“

„Das ist ebenfalls richtig, Justice Hampton.“

„Ein entsetzliches Unglück“, murmelte der Richter. Er blickte Edith an, der der schockierte Gesichtsausdruck, um den sie sich bemühte, gar nicht schwerfiel. „Ich fürchte, ich muss nun auch Ihnen einige Fragen stellen, Lady Sharpe.“

Sie nickte stumm.

„Verstehe ich es richtig, dass Lady Lucille in ihrer – _Verwirrung_ – ihren eigenen Herrn Bruder angegriffen hatte?“

„Genau so war es“, sagte Edith. Sie war nicht dabei gewesen, als es geschah, aber sie war an Alans Seite gewesen, als sie Thomas gefunden hatten: auf dem Boden von Lucilles Privatgemach, sein Gesicht, seine Brust blutüberströmt. Es brauchte keine Schauspielerei, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen traten. „Ich dachte, er sei tot“, flüsterte sie. „Ich dachte, kein Mensch kann so etwas überleben.“ Sie erinnerte sich an eine blutigrote Träne, die Thomas aus dem Auge geronnen war, und biss sich hart auf die Lippen.

Die Schreibfeder des Richters kratzte über das Papier. „Lucille Sharpe attackierte Sir Thomas in ihrem Gemach“, murmelte er. „Und was geschah dann?“

„Wenn ich das weiter ausführen darf?“, unterbrach Alan. „Lady Lucille lief durchs Haus, aufgelöst, aufgebracht, mit allen Anzeichen vollkommenen Irrsinns. Ich versuchte sie aufzuhalten, zu ihrem eigenen Schutz. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie in ihrem Wahn ein weiteres Messer an sich genommen hatte.“

Der Richter blickte auf. „Lady Lucille attackierte Sie ebenfalls.“

„Ja.“ Alan räusperte sich. „Ich beobachtete, wie sie mit wehendem Nachtkleid in die Dunkelheit floh. In der Nähe der Maschine muss sie unglücklich zu Sturz gekommen sein.“

„… zu Sturz gekommen sein“, murmelte der Richter. Er blickte wieder auf und traf Ediths Blick.

„Ich werde nie darüber hinwegkommen“, murmelte sie. Es war nur halb gelogen.

„Ich denke, dass sind die wesentlichen Informationen“, schloss Alan. „Gibt es sonst noch Fragen von Ihrer Seite?“

Der Richter schüttelte verständnisvoll den Kopf. „Nach den Umständen, die in den letzten Tagen bekannt geworden sind – dass Lady Lucille bereits früher mit Episoden von geistiger Umnachtung zu kämpfen hatte -“

„Es ist einfach nur entsetzlich“, sagte Edith.

„Entsetzlich“, wiederholte Alan.

Der Richter sah sie beide an. „Nur noch eines“, sagte er. „Ich muss mir einen Eindruck darüber verschaffen, wie es um Sir Thomas bestellt ist. Persönlich.“

***

„Denkst du, er war geschockt? Von Thomas‘ Anblick, meine ich.“

Alan legte den Arm um Ediths Schulter und genoss es, wie sie den Kopf an ihn lehnte. Sie hatten die letzten Abende immer so verbracht, nebeneinander auf dem Bett sitzend, vor dem Fenster die raue Winternacht. Er rief sich den guten Herrn Friedensrichter ins Gedächtnis, wie er vor Thomas Sharpes Bett gestanden und totenblass geworden war. „Oh ja“, sagte er. „Aber wundert es dich? Ich hätte selbst nicht geglaubt, dass Thomas es schafft. Er schien -“ Alan unterbrach sich.

„Was?“, fragte Edith. Sie blickte zu ihm auf. „Sprich weiter.“

Alan bemühte sich um einen beiläufigen Ton. „Thomas wirkte so fragil. Eine englische Rose, Porzellanhaut und alles, was dazugehört. Als könnte ein heftiger Schlag ihn zerschmettern.“

Sie musste lächeln. „Porzellanhaut ist richtig. Aber sonst – Nein, fragil ist nicht das Wort, mit dem ich Thomas beschreiben würde. In den letzten Monaten hat er sich zu einem richtigen Minenarbeiter entwickelt.“

 _Minenarbeiter_. Das Wort ließ Alan unwillkürlich an Sharpes Hände denken. Edith hatte recht, der Mann, der ihm einen Dolch in den Leib gerammt hatte, war alles andere als fragil. Wie Thomas ihn gehalten hatte, als er zusammenzubrechen drohte -

Er spürte Ediths Blick auf sich.

„Ich bin dir so dankbar, Alan“, sagte sie leise. „Deine Aussage heute – du hattest keinen Grund, Thomas zu schützen. Du hast es trotzdem getan.“

Alan schwieg, unfähig, seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Seit er in Allerdale Hall eingetroffen war, bewegte er sich wie in einem merkwürdigen Traum, umgeben von Menschen und Umständen, die so ganz anders waren als alles, das er bisher gekannt hatte. Beängstigend, unwirklich und unendlich faszinierend. Und das betraf nicht nur die Sharpes – auch Edith war in gewisser Weise schon immer so gewesen, schon daheim in Buffalo, ein wenig anders, ein wenig _größer_ als das alltägliche Leben. Er fragte sich, ob es genau diese Andersartigkeit gewesen war, was ihn so zu ihr hingezogen hatte: eine fundamentale Fremdheit, wie er sie auch gegenüber Sir Thomas empfunden hatte. Aber jetzt, durch die Verstrickungen jener schicksalhaften Nacht, war er selbst mit diesen Menschen und ihren Umständen verwoben. Er, der seriöse Doctor McMichael aus Buffalo, New York.

„Bereust du es?“, fragte Edith. „Ich hätte keine Angst gehabt, die Wahrheit über Lucilles Tod zu sagen.“

„Gott, nein. Ich bereue gar nichts.“ Er drehte sich zur Seite, um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Es hat doch keinen Sinn, unnötige Fragen aufzuwerfen. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen.“ Er nahm ihre Hand. „Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand Lucilles Tod hinterfragen wird. Aber was sonst alles in diesem verwünschten Haus geschehen ist -“

Sie entzog ihm ihre Hand und legte einen Finger an seine Lippen. „Ich liebe Thomas“, wisperte sie. „Es hört nicht auf, ich kann nichts dagegen tun.“

Zu Alans Entsetzen begann sie zu weinen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie seit dem Begräbnis ihres Vaters in Tränen gesehen zu haben.

„Edith“, flüsterte er und legte beide Arme um sie. „Ich bin ja da. Ich werde immer da sein.“ _Egal, was passiert_.

 

Sleeping Beauty _, dachte Alan und der Gedanke an das Märchen berührte ihn seltsam. Er stand fasziniert, beobachtete, wie sich Sharpes Brust unter tiefen Atemzügen hob und senkte. Dann, ruckartig, löste er sich aus seiner Erstarrung und erinnerte sich an seine Pflichten. Mit beiden Händen schlug er Sharpes Decke zurück und spürte die Wärme, die von Sharpes Körper ausging. Ein attraktiver Körper, wie Alan immer wieder mit leisem Neid feststellte; schlanke, aber deutlich definierte Muskulatur in einem wohlgeformten Oberkörper, schmale Hüften, schöne Beine. Dies letztere Detail war momentan vor seinen Blicken verborgen, denn Sharpe schlief in einer cremeweißen, knielangen Hose, die ihm wohl Edith an diesem Morgen übergezogen hatte. Als spüre er Alans Blicke auf sich, lief ein Schauer über Sharpes Körper; es war natürlich nur die kühle Luft, die seine nackte Haut traf und ihn schaudern ließ. Dennoch streckte Alan die Hand aus und berührte Sharpe sanft an der Schulter. „Ich bin es“, wisperte er, „Alan McMichael.“ Er strich über Sharpes Oberarm. Die warme Haut, der helle Flaum unter seinen Fingern war glatt wie Seide. Alan tastete nach dem Verschluss der Bandage und begann, sie vorsichtig zu lösen. Als er die erste Schicht abgewickelt hatte, sah er, dass die Wunde erneut geblutet hatte. Er zog die Bandage langsam, langsam ab und hielt mit einer Hand Sharpes zarte Haut straff. Sharpe gab einen leisen Schmerzenslaut von sich. „Schhh“, machte Alan. Er stand auf, holte eine Bandage vom Nachttisch und legte einen frischen Verband an. Als er die Gaze vorsichtig glattstrich, fiel sein Blick auf Sharpes Hüften und die leichte Wölbung zwischen seinen Schenkeln. Alan biss sich auf die Lippen: Sharpe war halb hart. „Sir Thomas?“, flüsterte er. Er hätte einfach aufstehen, die Decke über Sharpe breiten und das Zimmer verlassen sollen._

 _Stattdessen legte er seine Handfläche zwischen Sharpes Beine und spürte, wie der Schwanz des Mannes unter seiner Berührung zum Leben erwachte. So etwas hatte er nie zuvor getan, er hielt den Atem an, spürte nervöse Spannung in sich aufsteigen und ungeahnte Erregung. Sharpe fühlte sich lebendig an unter seiner Hand, die warme Form füllte sich, wuchs, wurde fester und praller. Unwillkürlich sah er Sharpe ins Gesicht, aber der Mann hatte die Augen geschlossen. Dennoch, Sharpes Lider flatterten. „Sir Thomas?“, flüsterte Alan noch einmal. Er beugte sich vor und presste seinen Mund auf Sharpes Hose. Sharpes Schwanz zuckte unter seinen Lippen, ein feuchter Fleck zeichnete sich auf dem dünnen Stoff ab und Alan verfiel ihn Panik._ Keine Spuren _, dachte er,_ nur keine Spuren _. Ohne Nachzudenken streifte er die Hose über Sharpes Hüften und nahm seinen Schwanz in beide Hände. Gott, es fühlte sich großartig an, einen anderen Mann so zu berühren, unendlich vertraut und dennoch vollkommen fremd. „Du bist so schön“, flüsterte er. Sein Daumen kreiste über die Spitze von Sharpes Geschlecht, verteilte die transparente Flüssigkeit über seinen rosigen Schaft. Aber ihn mit den Händen zu streicheln war reizlos gegen die verführerische Wärme, die er zuvor an seinen Lippen gespürt hatte. Noch einmal blickte er auf, zu Sharpes Gesicht, dann beugte er sich vor und leckte mit flacher Zunge über Sharpes Schwanz. Der schlanke Körper unter ihm bog sich, Sharpe stöhnte leise und seine Augen öffneten sich. „Dr. McMichael?“_

 

Alan fuhr hoch und schnappte nach Luft, sein Herzschlag rasend schnell. Das Zimmer war dunkel, Edith neben ihm – Gottseidank, Edith schlief noch immer tief und fest. Er schloss die Augen und atmete langsam ein und aus, um seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Was um Gottes Willen hatte er gerade geträumt? Was für abwegige, _monströse_ Vorstellungen hatten sich in seinen Traum geschlichen? Was machte dieses Land aus ihm? Niemals hätte er einen Fuß nach England setzen sollen, es _verpestete_ ihn und seinen gesunden Menschenverstand. Es war tatsächlich so, wie es schon Shakespeares Hamlet gesagt hatte, _lauter Verrückte_ , unter denen ein einzelner nicht auffiel. Alan ignorierte das Gewicht seines Schwanzes zwischen den Beinen – es beschämte ihn, dass der abartige Traum solche Auswirkungen auf ihn hatte. Wie kam er, Alan McMichael, dazu, Pfleger für einen mörderischen, möglicherweise inzestuösen Landadeligen zu spielen und dessen albtraumartige Wunden zu versorgen, die ihm wohlgemerkt die eigene Schwester zugefügt hatte? Er war Augenarzt, um Gottes Willen! _Passt doch_ , sagte eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. _Sollte Sharpes Auge einen Schaden davongetragen haben, bist du der ideale Ansprechpartner_. Alan krümmte sich innerlich. Er wollte nichts, absolut gar nichts mit Thomas Sharpe zu tun haben, weder jetzt, noch in Zukunft.

Aber Thomas gehörte zu Edith, und solange er Kontakt zu Edith haben wollte, musste er Sharpe wohl oder übel in Kauf nehmen. Auf Kosten seines Verstandes und seiner professionellen Integrität; Lügen, Betrügen und Falschaussagen mit eingeschlossen.

Alan drückte den Kopf ins Kissen und seufzte. Wenn es eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der er sich Hoffnung auf Edith gemacht hatte, dann lag sie in der Vergangenheit. Edith schlief an seiner Seite wie eine Schwester. Eine _wirkliche_ Schwester, nicht diese Monstrosität, die Lucille Sharpe gewesen sein musste. Grauen erfasste ihn, wenn er daran dachte, wie lange Edith in Allerdale Hall verbracht hatte, allein mit diesem wahnsinnigen Geschwisterpaar. Und noch immer bestand sie darauf, Thomas Sharpe zu lieben. _Zu begehren wahrscheinlich auch_. Alan verbot sich weitere Gedanken in diese Richtung. Sie sind Eheleute, dachte er, auch wenn Gesetz und Moral dagegen sprechen.

Wer zum Teufel war dieser Sharpe?

Unwillkürlich glitt Alans Hand seine Seite entlang, bis zu seinem Bauch. Die Wunde schmerzte kaum mehr, aber das mochte auch daran liegen, dass er sich selbst jeden Tag eine kleine Dosis Laudanum gegönnt hatte. Vielleicht war überhaupt das Laudanum an allem schuld, an seinen seltsamen Überlegungen und seinen verstörenden Träumen. Es waren Halluzinationen, mehr nicht. Drogenfantasien, Opiumträume.

Seine Finger spielten über den Verband, seine Erinnerung wanderte zurück zu jenem letzten Abend in Allerdale Hall. Der Dolch in Thomas Sharpes Hand. „ _Wenn ich es nicht tue, wird sie es tun._ “ Sharpes Verzweiflung war nicht gespielt gewesen, als er vor Alan stand, er war überzeugt gewesen, keine Wahl zu haben. Überzeugt, dass Lucille einen weiteren Mord begehen würde, wenn er nichts unternahm, um Alan zu retten. Alan sah die Szene vor sich, Sharpes Finger um den Griff des Dolchs, der flehentliche Klang in seiner Stimme. Seine eigene Hand, die sich um Sharpes geschlossen hatte, um die Spitze der Klinge an die richtige Stelle in seinem Leib zu setzen. Der Ausdruck in Sharpes Augen -

 _Was für ein Irrsinn_.

Alan hörte ein leises Seufzen neben sich und drehte den Kopf. Edith schlief.

Edith, die Liebe seines Lebens, die sich für einen anderen entschieden hatte.

Und trotzdem schlief sie hier neben ihm. Es schien ganz selbstverständlich für sie zu sein.

So selbstverständlich, wie sich Thomas Sharpe in seine Träume stahl.

Alan McMichael war nicht sicher, wie er diese Tatsache interpretieren sollte.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**2 Wochen später**

_Meine liebste Edith!_

_Ich weiß kaum, wie ich diesen Brief beginnen soll. Meine Umstände haben sich in den letzten Tagen so außerordentlich verändert, dass ich vielleicht mit einer Beschreibung des Ortes anfangen sollte, um dir einen Eindruck zu verschaffen. Nun, das Sanatorium, welches McMichael ausgewählt hat (oder welches ihm aufgeschwatzt wurde), befindet sich in luftigen Bergeshöhen über dem Örtchen Davos. Du wirst auf der Landkarte festgestellt haben, dass sich dieses inmitten der höchsten Schweizer Berge befindet. Wüsste ich nicht, dass deine Sorge ebenso großen Anteil an dieser luxuriösen Unterbringung für mich hat wie der gute Doktor, müsste ich annehmen, er wollte mich an den abgelegensten Ort verfrachten, der auf dem Kontinent zur Verfügung stand._

_Aber verzeih mir meinen düsteren Humor. Ich bin euch unendlich dankbar für eure Fürsorge – ich schreibe eure, da ich annehmen muss, McMichael hängt weiterhin an deiner Seite wie eine gewisse anhängliche Pflanze. Ich würde übrigens nichts anderes von ihm erwarten und hoffe, dass du ihm die folgenden Zeilen laut vorliest:_ Unterstehen Sie sich, Doctor McMichael, meiner Frau irgendetwas anderes als die größtmögliche freundschaftliche Fürsorge angedeihen zu lassen. _Das Wort_ freundschaftlich _darfst du beim Vorlesen ruhig betonen._

_Du siehst also, liebste Edith, ich bin nicht nur invalid und pflegebedürftig, sondern auch rasend eifersüchtig. Du darfst davon ausgehen, dass ich tagein, tagaus nichts anderes überlege, als wo und wie du dich befindest, ob sich dein armer Knöchel von seiner Verletzung erholt hat, ob du an einem neuen Manuskript arbeitest, ob sich McMichael auch anständig verhält und so weiter und so fort._

_(Der freundliche Hotelsekretär, der diese Zeilen für mich zu Papier bringt, um mir die Kleckserei im Bett zu ersparen, schüttelt unablässig den Kopf über meine geistlosen, indiskreten Worte. Auch jetzt gerade wieder.) Aber ich weiß selbst, liebste Edith, dass ich unnötiges Zeug diktiere, das dir wahrscheinlich wenig Freude bringen wird. Was ich dir wirklich sagen will, hat in einem Brief nichts zu suchen. Dass meine Sehnsucht nach dir unendlich ist, kannst du dir vielleicht denken. Ich habe keinen anderen Wunsch, als dich noch einmal wiederzusehen. Welche Entscheidung du auch immer treffen wirst – ich werde sie akzeptieren, Edith. Auch wenn diese gegen mich ausfällt, werde ich dir und deiner Zukunft nicht im Wege stehen._

_In Liebe,  
_

_Thomas_

_***  
_

 

**4 Wochen später**

Der Davos-Express wand sich wie ein silbernes Band durch den schneegekrönten Frühling der Schweizer Alpen. Edith sah aus dem Fenster – der Blick nach unten war jedes Mal schwindelerregend: Viele Meter unter ihnen lag das Tal, ein wahrer Abgrund. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wie jemand in dieser Höhe ein Viadukt hatte errichten können, auf dem nun gemächlich ein Passagierzug dahinfuhr. _Ein Meisterwerk der Ingenieurskunst_. Sie fragte sich, ob Thomas während seiner Anreise etwas davon mitbekommen hatte – es hätte ihm bestimmt Freude gemacht, aber in seinen Briefen hatte er nichts davon erwähnt.

Sie riss sich von dem Anblick des Bergpanoramas los und wandte sich Alan zu, der ihr gegenüber saß und in einem Buch blätterte. „Ich mache mir Sorgen“, sagte sie. „Zeig mir noch einmal den Brief von Prof. Lauterbour.“

Alan unterbrach seine Lektüre. „Es ist alles in Ordnung“, sagte er. „Im Übrigen war Prof. Lauterbour vorige Woche das letzte Mal bei seinem Patienten, sein Wissensstand ist nicht besser, als unserer demnächst sein wird.“

„Zeig mir trotzdem den Brief.“

Alan zog das Schreiben aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts und reichte es Edith. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie alle Nachrichten mit detektivischer Genauigkeit studiert, die Befunde der Ärzte, die Briefe von Thomas selbst. Alles klang irgendwie – zu gut um wahr zu sein.

„Hör dir das an“, murmelte sie. „ _Sir Thomas erfreut sich bester Gesundheit_. Das ist doch nicht zu glauben! Nach all der Zeit plötzlich _beste Gesundheit_?“

Alan lächelte milde. „Und warum nicht?“

Sie hatte keine Begründung. Alan und sie hatten in den letzten Wochen alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um für Thomas die bestmögliche Behandlung sicherzustellen. Erst durch einen Chirurgen am St. Mary‘s Hospital in London, dann – auf dessen Empfehlung – durch Professor Lauterbour im Schweizer Kurort Davos. Wobei der Aufenthalt in der Schweiz, wie Alan nüchtern bemerkte, den zusätzlichen Vorteil hatte, dass Sir Thomas vor etwaigen Maßnahmen der britischen Behörden erst einmal in Sicherheit war.

Edith seufzte. „Ich werde langsam hysterisch, nicht wahr? Oh Gott, ich werde zu einer nervösen Zicke. Sag mir die Wahrheit, Alan.“

„Du machst dir Sorgen, das ist alles.“ Sie sah Thomas an, dass er sich bemühte, die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Es sind ungewöhnliche Umstände, Edith.“

Das Seltsame war – im Grunde genommen fühlte sich ihr Leben so gewöhnlich an wie schon lange nicht mehr. Alan und sie hatten sich in einem Londoner Gästehaus eingemietet, solange Thomas in St. Mary‘s behandelt wurde, und als sich ein längerer Aufenthalt in den Schweizer Alpen abzeichnete, hatten sie beschlossen, das Zimmer in London erst einmal zu behalten: Edith hatte den Abstand von Thomas gebraucht, um ihre Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen. Nicht, wie Thomas zu glauben schien, um über eine Trennung nachzudenken – sondern ganz einfach, um wieder zu sich selbst zu finden. Die Tage in den hellen, freundlichen Zimmern nahe dem Hyde Park waren für sie eine wahre Erholung gewesen nach dem Horror in Allerdale Hall. Keine Geister – ruhige, friedliche Nächte, in denen sie wusste, dass Alan im Notfall nur eine Zimmertür von ihr entfernt war. Auf diese Zimmertür hatte Edith allerdings Wert gelegt, und sie war geschlossen geblieben. Dennoch war ihr Zusammenleben mit Alan wunderbar harmonisch gewesen, tagsüber lange Spaziergänge in den Londoner Parks, abends lange Gespräche vor dem Kamin. Und mehr als einmal hatte sie gedacht, dass Alan ein Mann war, mit dem man durchaus das ganze Leben verbringen konnte – nur wäre es eben Freundschaft, keine Liebe. Den Unterschied spürte sie klar und deutlich jedes Mal, wenn ein Brief von Thomas für sie abgegeben wurde: Schon die Handschrift auf dem Kuvert ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Mit Ausnahme von seinem allerersten Brief hatte Thomas immer selbst geschrieben, in seiner schrägen, eleganten Handschrift, und er hatte Edith nie mehr nach einer Entscheidung gefragt. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, sie könnte sich für Alan entscheiden? Nun, Edith hatte auch ihren Stolz, und wenn sie an Lucille dachte, fühlte sie sich durchaus berechtigt, Thomas ein wenig im Zweifel zu lassen.

 _Auch wenn sie nachts von ihm träumte, unanständige Träume, die ihr Herz vor Sehnsucht fast zerspringen ließen._  

„Verzeih mir, Alan“, sagte sie. „Ich bin eine unerträgliche Reisebegleitung. Und überhaupt eine schlechte Gefährtin.“

„Ist das so?“

„Du hast etwas Besseres verdient als eine Frau, die dich durch halb Europa schleppt, um ihren übel beleumdeten Ehemann einzusammeln.“

„Ich betrachte deinen sogenannten Ehemann als meinen Patienten.“ Alan zuckte die Achseln. „Das alles ist lediglich ein etwas aufwendigerer Krankenbesuch für mich.“

„Ach was!“

Alan beugte sich vor und berührte ihr Knie. „Abgesehen davon, vielleicht steige ich eines Tages ins Lehmförder-Geschäft ein. Sucht Sir Thomas noch Investoren?“

„Du machst dich über mich lustig!“

„Aber woher denn?“ Alan lächelte verschmitzt. „Ich hatte auch vor, meine Geisterfotografie weiter zu betreiben. Vielleicht kann mir Sharpe dabei behilflich sein? Diese Ruine von einem Herrenhaus muss doch voll sein von Gespenstern.“

Edith runzelte die Stirn. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn du ihn _Sharpe_ nennst. Und ehrlich gesagt möchte ich keinen Fuß mehr nach Allerdale Hall setzen.“

„Oder ich fotografiere ihn einfach so, ohne Gespenster.“

„Thomas? Wieso das denn?“

„Als medizinische Kuriosität? Der Mann mit dem Loch unter dem Auge?“

„Alan!“ Diesmal war sie ehrlich entrüstet, obwohl sie lachen musste. „Du bist so was von geschmacklos!“

Und dann wurde sie plötzlich ernst. Sie hatte _Angst_ , Thomas wiederzusehen, Angst, ihn nicht mehr so lieben zu können, wie es bisher gewesen war.

_Angst, dass er sich in einer Weise verändert hatte, mit der sie nicht zurecht kam – innerlich oder äußerlich._

Alan musste ihre Gedanken gelesen haben, denn auch wurde plötzlich ernst. „Es kommt alles in Ordnung“, sagte er sanft. „Ganz bestimmt.“

Vielleicht, dachte Edith. _Vielleicht auch nicht_. Und überhaupt - wann waren die Dinge zwischen Thomas und ihr je in Ordnung gewesen?

 _Ein einziges Mal,_ _in dieser einen Nacht auf der Poststation_.

 _Wenn überhaupt_.

„Ich habe eine Bitte, Alan.“

Er sah sie fragend an.

„Ich möchte zuerst alleine mit Thomas sprechen. Ich muss erst -“ Edith unterbrach sich. Es wird das erste Mal sein, dachte sie, dass wir seit Allerdale Hall miteinander reden. _Wirklich_ reden. „Verstehst du, wie schwierig das alles für mich ist?“

 

Als sie das Sanatorium erreichten, war es früher Nachmittag und die Sonne stand hoch über den Bergen.

„Ich warte auf dich“, hatte Alan gesagt, als er in der Lobby Platz nahm, aber Edith hatte ihn kaum mehr wahrgenommen: _Thomas war da_.

Genau im richtigen Moment, als hätte er gewusst, wann sie das Hotel betreten würde, stand er an der Rezeption und drehte sich zu ihr um.

_Und er war schön._

Edith ging auf ihn zu, legte ihre Handflächen an seine Wangen und drehte sein Gesicht ins Licht. Er sah aus wie damals, als sie ihn in Buffalo zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte – blass, zerbrechlich und _schön_. Nur im direkten Licht, wie gerade jetzt, konnte sie als weißen Schatten die runde Narbe unter seinem Auge sehen, und wie ein geisterhaftes Spinnennetz die Narbe auf seiner Wange.

„Thomas.“ Ihr Daumen berührte das blasse Muster in seiner Haut.

„Erschreckt es dich?“, fragte er leise.

Statt zu antworten, beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Es war wie ein Zwang, als müsste sie sich vergewissern, dass er es wirklich war. Gott, Thomas fühlte sich genauso an wie früher, so warm, so wunderbar _warm_. Vielleicht bildete sie sich nur ein, dass er ein wenig zurückhaltend war in seiner Reaktion auf sie, aber Edith küsste ihn trotzdem, fordernder - und er gab nach, sein Widerstand, wenn es denn Widerstand war, löste sich auf in der Wärme ihres Kusses. Sie schob die Arme um seine Hüften, zog ihn enger an sich. Küsste ihn, bis sie das Gefühl hatte, ihr würde schwarz für Augen, wenn sie nicht innehielt, um Luft zu holen. Sie löste sich von ihm, schob ihn von sich, wenn auch nur ein paar Zentimeter. Seine Lippen schimmerten feucht von ihrem Kuss.

„Du hast dich nicht für McMichael entschieden“, murmelte er an ihrem Mund.

„Ich muss mich nicht entscheiden“, wisperte sie.

 

Sie schob ihn in die kleine Telefonzelle im Gang hinter der Rezeption. Die Glastür war mit Milchglas beschichtet und halb durchsichtig, aber es war ihr egal, ob sie von der Lobby gesehen wurden. Sie stieß Thomas rückwärts gegen die Wand, härter, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte, und es tat _gut_.

Ein plötzlicher Ärger hatte Edith erfasst, sie konnte es sich selbst nicht wirklich erklären. Mit einem Mal war ihr der Gedanke gekommen, dass Thomas die Ursache all ihres Kummers war, und die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag.

Ihr Leben war _gut_ gewesen, bevor sie ihn getroffen hatte. Bevor er ihr seine Gegenwart aufgedrängt hatte, ein _Schnorrer_ , der an diesem verhängnisvollen Abend vor dem Ball auf der Straße abgewartet hatte, im Regen, _durchnässt_ , bis ihr Vater das Haus verließ.

Der von Anfang an seine eigenen dunklen Ziele verfolgt hatte, ohne Rücksicht auf Menschenleben.

„Edith? Was ist denn?“ Thomas hatte die Arme um sie gelegt, aber er musste etwas in ihrem Blick gesehen haben, denn seine Hand, die sanft über ihren Rücken gestrichen hatte, hielt inne. „Was ist passiert?“

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn an, als sähe sie einen Fremden.

„Wer bist du?“, fragte sie. „ _Wa_ _s_ bist du, Thomas Sharpe?“

Er lehnte den Kopf in den Nacken, an die Wand. Er blinzelte, einen Moment lang hilflos unter ihrem suchenden Blick. So musste er als Kind ausgesehen haben, in seiner Werkstatt unter dem Dach, umgeben von den Figuren, die er sich selbst gebastelt hatte.

„Sag es mir, Edith. Ich weiß es nicht mehr.“

Sein Atem ging so ruhig, dass ihr der Gedanke kam, ihn zu schütteln. Ihn wachzurütteln, damit ihm die Ungeheuerlichkeit dessen klar wurde, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Aber dann sagte er, „Ich dachte, ich weiß, wer ich bin. Ich war -“ Er lächelte traurig. „Ich war Lucilles kleiner Bruder, Edith, so lange ich denken kann. Ich war ihr Bruder, und sie war meine Schwester. Ohne sie bin ich nichts. Ist es das, was du hören wolltest?“

Edith hatte nie in ihrem Leben jemanden geschlagen, kein Tier und keinen Menschen, nicht im Spiel und nicht aus Zorn. In diesem Moment, sie wusste nicht, woher der Impuls kam, schlug sie Thomas Sharpe.

Ihre Hand bewegte sich von selbst, unkontrollierbar, ihre Handfläche berührte sein hübsches, blasses Gesicht, bevor sie sich darüber im Klaren war, was sie tat, bevor sie sich mit Entsetzen daran erinnerte, dass Thomas’ weiße Knochen erst kürzlich von der Kunst der besten Ärzte Europas zusammengeflickt worden waren.

Sie schlug ihn und zog die Hand zurück, als hätte sie sich verbrannt.

„Oh Gott, Thomas! Um Gottes Willen, das wollte ich nicht! Ich wollte nicht-“

Er starrte sie an, schweigend, mit großen, runden, schimmernden Augen.

„Hab ich dir wehgetan? Glaub mir, Thomas, das wollte ich nicht.“ Sie beugte sich zu ihm, ihr Atem sanft an seiner Wange und wisperte, „Es tut mir so leid.“

Eine Träne sickerte aus seinem Augenwinkel. „Was glaubst du, worüber ich all die Wochen nachgedacht habe? Ich bin nicht mehr der, der ich war – ich kann es nicht mehr sein. Aber was bin ich noch, Edith? Nach allem, was geschehen ist?“

Sie nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände. „Du bist du selbst, Thomas. Du bist alles, was du sein willst.“

„Aber ich bin allein.“

„ _Allein_?“

„Schlaf mit mir“, wisperte er. „Schlaf mit mir, jetzt.“

Sie starrte ihn an, und dann verstand sie, dass es ihm ernst war. Dass er sie _brauchte_. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie nach seinem Gürtel griff, aber im nächsten Moment erinnerte sie sich, dass sie das alles schon getan hatte, und eine große Ruhe überkam sie. Mit beiden Händen griff sie in seine Hose und berührte ihn. Er war hart, und das amüsierte sie. War es überhaupt möglich, es im Stehen zu tun? Hier in der Telefonzelle gab es keinen Platz, an dem sie sich hätte setzen können, nur die Wand und den Telefonapparat. Sie zog ihren Rock hoch und wusste, dass das so nicht funktionieren würde – sie war zu klein, um auf ihn zu klettern. _Obwohl sie es in diesem Moment getan hätte._

„Du musst schon mithelfen“, flüsterte sie.

Thomas’ Blick veränderte sich, als ob er aus einem Schlaf erwachte. Er fasste sie an den Hüften und drehte sie herum, bis sie mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnte. Seine Hosen waren zu den Kniekehlen gerutscht.

_Was für eine Vorstellung für die Leute in der Hotelhalle._

„Was denkst du?“, flüsterte er heiser. Er schob einen Arm unter ihren Oberschenkel und zog sie hoch, bis sie ein Bein um seine Hüfte schlingen konnte. Sie hielt sich an ihm fest und stützte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Über seine Schultern hinweg sah sie durch die Milchglasscheibe die Lichter der Lobby.

„Ich denke, dass uns jeder sehen kann“, wisperte sie. „Jeder, der die Halle betritt.“

Seine Hand glitt zwischen ihre Schenkel. „Macht es dir etwas aus?“

„Nein.“ Sie stöhnte leise, als er die Finger in sie schob. Sie war nicht so feucht, wie sie es beim letzten Mal gewesen war, aber diesmal hatte sie keine Zeit zu verlieren. Sie fasste zwischen ihre Beine und schob seine Hand zur Seite. „Es ist mir egal, wer uns sieht“, flüsterte sie. „Wir sind Mann und Frau.“

Er sah sie an, seine Augen dunkel. „Sind wir das?“

„Oh ja.“ Ihre Finger schlossen sich um ihn, sie schob ihn an die richtige Stelle und ließ sich langsam auf ihn sinken. „Du gehörst mir, Thomas Sharpe. Vergiss das nicht. Vergiss es nie.“

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hänge auch auf tumblr herum und heiße dort [vanasartis](http://vanasartis.tumblr.com).


End file.
